User blog:Cougarcat/Season 3 Review
Its time to take a look at the third Series of River Monsters. I will grade it using a system created by Admiral Warsilver around 4 years ago, but it is superior. We'll look at my opinions and how I look as objectively as I can at it. SPOILERS AHEAD Overall, I loved the epic episodes in Season 3. I have very few gripes (since it is River Monsters) yet I do have some, so bear with me. It showed some monsters in a completely new way. Especially the episode about the Red Bellied Pacu really freaked me out. I'll use the same categories as all the other reviews, they are location, Monster variety, Monster origionality, Mystery, Culture, and Monster size. Ratings will be in stars out of five 'Location-' The thing about Season 3 that really got me was that all the episodes were basically shot in hot places. I know that most River Monsters episodes are from the tropics, but it is nice in those seasons where there are some variety. At the same time, there were wet and dry places. There was an episode in Brazil's hot Wild West and another in the Rio Parana and Australia. The episode in the Rio Parana was WAY less spectacular than River of Blood, also shot in the Rio Parana just in the winter. There was an episode in Japan however it was not in the ridiculously cold northern regions. Overall, there were a lot of different places however they wer all hot. Therefore I'll just give it 3 stars here. My Rating - *** 'Monster Variety- '''Season 3 had quite a few River Monsters that were similar to what we already saw in previous seasons. There were stingrays and pacus and wolf fish. I don't feel like the fish were too spectacular this season honestly. However the two that really stood out were the Largetooth Sawfish and the Giant Japanese Salamander , the first non fish featured in River Monsters. My Rating- *** '''Monster origionality- '''As far as Monster originality goes, I think it is basically the same as Monster Variety. However, the Electric Eel was not featured before in River Monsters, so it was really good that we got to see it. Overall, Season 3 has above average score here. My Rating- **** '''Mystery- '''I kindof feel like some of these episodes were... oh, well I was going to say "weak" but you are probably tired beyond words of hearing me say that. So I'll explain why I use that word. Some episodes just don't leave you feeling satisfied, they feel like there is still more you need to see. For an episode to be "strong" I like there both to be a strong story and a strong fish. Often times in Season 3 (this is my biggest gripe) there is neither. If there is ever a mystery, it is generally solved in the first few minutes of the episode. The rest is about tracking it down. There are eerie places, but they have little mystery. I can't give 3 stars here. My Rating- ** '''Culture-' In this Season, the culture was a better presented then in the previous two. Especially in "Cold Blooded Horror" where Jeremy was seeing some special culture. The Sawfish episode also really stood out to me. Also, Jeremy visited some canibals, well, former canibals, who still remember how human tastes. They said it tastes like pig. That was interesting... and a little TMI. I would give this Season 4 stars, but then, "Tribal Fishing with Jeremy Wade". My Rating- *****(Perfect Score!!!!!!!!!!!) '''Monster Size- '''One thing that bugged me about this season, Monster Size was not the best. I call the two "big" fish in this season the Short Tailed River Stingray and the sawfish. That is the second thing that I think is a little "weak". The fish at the end is often not as big as you would imagine. I will say, this does not always make an episode 'weak', but if you expect a fish to be huge and it is a little squeaker, it kind of disappoints you. Or, I'll speak for myself. It kind of disappoints me. My Rating- ** Over All Rating 3/5+ It was a good season. One thing I want to make clear. In giving this season 3/5+, I am not saying that I did not like it. In fact, I would give most other shows 1/5. But, if 5/5 is the best Jeremy Wade can do, this probably isn't 4 or 5/5. I am NOT saying that I didn't enjoy this Season. I am NOT saying that I do not watch its episodes over and over again. I am just making it 3/5 because of the 'weak' episodes. When you talk for 40 minutes about how epic a fish is and then bring up a pint size snipper it really weakens the feel of me when I leave. I assume I am not alone. In fact, that is why the Season 1 episode "Killer Catfish" is number one in the fan favorite episode poll created by Animal Planet. It had a strong story and a strong fish. It really makes the episode amazing. I feel like as River Monsters progressed the "weak" episodes became less common. In fact, that is why I felt "Return of the Killer Catfish" was a little weak. Killer Catfish was great and it was climactic, the Jeremy decides to re-open the case just to lose the fish on the third to last episode. WHY DID HE DO THAT? The business with the Goonch Catfish was settled, its just so illogical to go and create another "one that got away". The worst part is that the business with the Sareng Catfish was settled in River Monster, yet the Goonch will never be settled. It will always be score 1 for the goonch on the final round, at least in River Monsters. Anyway, that will be for a later review. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts